


Young Forever

by confused_mochi_45



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Curses, Daewhi is a ghost, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gay, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), This actually contains a lot of angst, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_mochi_45/pseuds/confused_mochi_45
Summary: BasicallyDaewhi is a ghostAnd he scares the living crap out of JinyoungThen he meets a witchSo yeahBasically that magical AU no wanted where everyone in Wanna One is magical and witches grow gemstones from their bodies:)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I know what I was doing

Daewhi watched as his 18-year old neighbour walked down the street with his older brother. The 15-year old smiled as he ran down towards them. "Hey, Chanyeol. Hey Jinyoung" Park Chanyeol and Park Jinyoung, his two neighbours, sons of Park Jimin and Park Yoongi.  
  
"How are you guys?" The pair smiled at him. "Doing well, what about you?" Daewhi shrugged, his phone pinging. "The usual, oh someone texted me." He pulled out his phone and looked at him. "Wait, the trip's today. Oh my god, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, I still need to pack. Bye guys, talk to yous later." What Daewhi didn't know is that he'll never talk to them ever again while he's alive.

 

_“H_ _ey, Daewhi. We're leaving for China at 6am_ _instead of 11am tomorrow. Teacher told me to message you since they lost the piece of paper with your number._

_\- Heechul.”_

Daewhi ran down the streets until he arrived at his house, he looked over to see a man and his husband moving in. A child ran outside and put his head to one of the his dad's heads. "When will I have a new sister, Dad? I want to know when I'll have someone else besides Bookworm." The man laughed and rubbed where the slight bump. "When the little witch decides to be born from Daddy Witch." The boy nodded and ran back indoors to where his older brother was reading. 

 

The men looked over at Daewhi and smiled, Daewhi waved back. He'll do the peace offering when he's finished packing. He ran upstairs, shoving past his older brother. "Sorry Mark." He yelled over his shoulder, as the smell of roasted hazelnuts and coffee blossom swirled around the house.

 

He ran into his room, grabbing a bunch of clothes. Throwing them on his bed and pulling his suitcase out and throwing clothes in. He grinned as he grabbed a small picture and put it in his wallet. It was a picture of him, Heechul, Jinyoung, Mark and Chanyeol. The 5 of them were all joking about and laughing.

 

He threw his wallet into his bag and grabbed his sunglasses, throwing them in as well. He grabbed his phone and put on _"Punk Right Now."_ Dancing around his room while packing, he laughed.

"I'M SO PUNK RIGHT NOW!" He looked through his closet, pulling out a gray sweater and blue jeans. Dancing around, carelessly, laughing as he did the moves to the song. He quickly got changed out of his school clothes and ran downstairs.

 

His mother looked up in shock as her son ran past into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled like pepper and thyme. He could taste a delicate taste of maple syrup as he saw the cookie jar grabbing a box and putting in some cookies as well as slices of his dad's famous Red Velvet cake.

 

Pulling on his trainers and carrying the box, he used his elbow to open the front door and jogged across the street to the new neighbours' house. He rang the bell and stood back as shouting enter throughout the house. A boy with purple hair that had blue strands opened the door. He saw Daewhi and stared at him with his lavender eyes curiously.

 

"Hello, who are you?" Daewhi grinned. "I'm your neighbour, I live across the street. I was wondering if one of your dads are there?" The boy screamed down the hallway and one of the men from earlier appeared. "Yes Minyong?" Minyong looked at Daewhi and back down the hallway. "There's a teenager standing here, I think he's the neighbour." The guy told his son to invite him in.

 

He followed Minyoung down into the living room which was surrounded by boxes. There he saw the other man "Hello, and you brung a peace offering. I like you already." Daewhi grinned as the man opened the box. "Usually, it's my older brother or mum doing this, but I decided to do it today. Also I managed to get enough of my dad's Red Velvet cake for you. I'm Lee Daehwi and I live across the street." The man nodded.

 

"I'm Kim Jonghyun, that's my husband Kim Kibum. The pair over there is Kim Hyungwon and Kim Minyong." The pair nodded at him. "Minnie and Wonnie are both 11 years old." Daehwi smiled softly. "I'm only here to say hello but I'm sure you'll love it here. This neighbour is friendly and the schools are really good."

 

Minyong looked up from her book and nodded while Hyungwon looked more interested. "Now, I have to say goodbye since I have to finish packing." They all nodded and waved goodbye as Daewhi left to go home.

**_4:30am_ **

Daewhi kissed his mum on the cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "Have a good trip, son. And stay safe." His dad, Lee Donghae gripped his shoulder while Mark came downstairs with his suitcase. "Goodbye, little bro. Tell Heechul I said hi." Daewhi nodded and grabbed his suitcase, hugging his mother one last time.  
  
"Bye guys! See you on Sunday!" Daehwi walked out the house while his mother, Shannon waved to her son, closing the door, oblivious to the fact she'd be seeing and identifying his dead body in a morgue, in less that 24 hours.  
  
Daewhi walked slowly and got to the school at 5:54am. He saw the main doors open and a light, he began walking towards it. Being in school before normal school hours was scarying and then he saw Heechul. "CHULLY! OVER HERE!" Heechul turned around, a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"Heechul, are you okay?" Daewhi stepped forward and froze when he saw the carving knife in Heechul's hand. He screamed as Heechul ran towards him. Daewhi sprinyed throughout the school, finding the Home Economics classrooms.  
  
He hid in one of the cupboards, breathing silently until he heard a familiar laugh down by the Art department. Getting up again, he ran to the front of the building where he had left his suitcase. He ran to the door and tried to open it. Only to realise it was locked. His eyes filled with tears as he realised how hopless it was for him.  
  
He banged on the door, screaming, letting out all the anguish in him. He looked up and saw Heechul and hee tried to run but Heechul tackled him to ground. They fought for a few minutes when the knife went flying across the room. Heechul scrambled to free the knife while Daewhi took one last chance to get away out of desperation. But he was taking down to the floor and Heechul straddled him.  
  
Daewhi struggled, digging his nails into Heechul's arms. He looked at his once best friend and sobbed, clawing at him. He shoved and screamed at the boy as Heechul watched, amused. He was enjoying watching the boy struggle for his life.  
  
"Heechul, don't do this. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." Heechul stroked the younger boy's cheeks, wiping away his tears. "You did nothing wrong. Except you're too trusting, I needed blood and you're the one that I chose. It's nothing personal." With that, Heechul grabbed the knife and plunged it into Daewhi's chest as the boy screamed in pain. It came at first, as short sharp bursts before the pain drew out longer.  
  
The harder Daewhi tried to breathe, the more blood came pumping out. Heechul stood up, nodding as he stepped over Daewhi and opened the door. He stood there and laughed as Daewhi clawed onto the last remaining strands of his life. As one last ditch attempt to save himself, Daewhi screamed for help.  
  
But no one could hear him. Heechul sat next to him and laughed. He just laughed. Daewhi struggled to stay alive, fighting a fight he knew he'd never win. But at least he still fighted, not surrendering or admitting defeat to Death before he absolutely had to.  
  
Only 9 days before he turned 16, Lee Daewhi died bleeding out at the main entrance of his school.  



	2. The Curtains Fall and I'm Out of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Daewhi scares the living shit out of Jinyoung  
> Will he regret it? Find out on this week's episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took loads of time to write  
> My fingures cease to exist

**_Tuesday 20th January 2015_ **

 

Daewhi sat there and watched as his older brother walked up to the school. That's where they'd find Heechul and him sitting here. Not his body, this is just a dream.

 

Mark walked in and then screamed. _'Mark never screams'_ the boy thought. Then Mark ran towards the body and straight through Daewhi. Daewhi shook his head, getting out all those bad thoughts.

 

Others ran in while Daewhi waved at them. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE OR HEAR ME?" When he realised, he shook his head and dropped to the ground sobbing. "I'm dead." He said. "I'm all alone." he uttered.

 

The spirit hid his face in his hands as the police arrived and his body was taken away. 

 

**_Sunday 20th January 2019_ **

 

Daewhi walked around as the school was in darkness. He went into his little den of the boy's changing rooms. He looked at the mirror and looked at his purple hair and the gray sweaters and blue jeans.

 

At least as a ghost, there was no blood on his clothing. But he was all alone. He looked at the clock and it was 3am. Yay, 5 more hours before people start appearing. 5 hours before all the bastards and bitches, who should know how to respect the dead by not saying mean things about him behind his back, come to school. He should rest, shouldn't he.

 

Daewhi walked to the classroom of his favourite teacher, Mr Kim Kibum. Mr Kim knows of his existence and includes him the class. He fell into a sort of daze since ghosts actually can't sleep properly.

 

What people often think of ghosts aren't usually true. Some who died a death that wasn't murder or suicide could leave if they wanted. They can decide to stay and leave for the spiritual world whenever they want. People who died during wars could only wait until the war was leaving before they can leave.

 

Others that died of genocide, homicide or suicide have different cases. Genocide victims only have the option to leave but they could come back anytime to talk to spirits in this world. Suicide victims had a choice to stay or leave. Homicide victims had to wait for their crime to be solved or their bodies are finally buried. The same way that it is a well-known fact throughtout ghosts that President John Fitzgerald Kennedy still haunts the white house to this day.

 

Daewhi is a special case. He can never leave but he knows soon a group of others will join him in this state. He just wants to know if he'll be forever be alone. He is now know as the Ghost of Seoul High School.

 

Kids everyday talked about him and at least one person per day at the school is informed of him. They all thought he'd forgotten everything about his life the minute he died. But they're wrong, he remembered everything. Everything.

 

He heard a step far down by the main entrance and he walked along when he sensed 2 supernatural presence. A vampire and a human, affected by a family curse. Daewhi hid himself and covered his presence from the pair. 

 

There he saw 2 boys. The vampire had silkly hair that was bluey black and blood red eyes. As expected of them, of course as well as the clothing the boy was wearing. He was a dark turquoise t-shirt on top of a black jumper with really dark blue jeans.

 

The human had the common eye colour of Korea- Dark Chocolate Brown and dark orange hathair. He was wearing a white turtleneck and blue jeans that has rip at one of his knees. The human also had a red string bracelet on his right wrist.

 

"There isn't one thing we're about to that isn't illegal, Jinyoung." Jinyoung looked at his human friend. Daewhi leant forward a bit more, his gray dull eyes focusing on Jinyoung.

 

"I know. That's what makes it fun." The human shook his head, scoffing. "C'mon Guanlin, what's the worst that could happen?" Guanlin turned to Jinyoung and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Have you heard the rumours about this place? A kid was murdered exactly 4 years ago, yesterday morning, at this very entrance. He got stabbed by one of his friends, his friend that turned out to be the prolific serial killer. He's the most well known murder victim of that case, as it was his brother that found his body. But it said he haunts this school." he explained.

 

"It was said that he was peaceful until two years ago when Heechul killed the rest of his friends on a road trip to Daegu. Apparently, the poor spirit had been there when it was announced and lost his shit. It was said that all you heard was a high-pitched scream and the windows explode outwards. There's CCTV proof of it as well." Jinyoung looked at his friend in shock. They all do when told this stuff. Daewhi sat there, ready for the rest of the tale. 

 

"Apparently, you can find him in the Literature classroom with Mr.K.Kim. Mr Kim was his neighbour so when he was getting up to go to the toilet and looked outside, he saw Daewhi walking along the street. He was the last person to see him alive. Apparently you can hear him asking why is he all alone and hear him crying. Another student claimed to have seen him walking around the hallways, watching people as they talked to their friends with a look of sadness on his face." Guanlin looked at his friend.

 

"The thing that could go wrong is that this is too upsetting and we could end up upsetting him. He sounds friendly, sure but I don't want him to have us become friendly with us because we'd only be making it worse for him. If he is listening to us, which he probably is, I want him to give us hell because we both know of the consequences because we don't even go to this school and we're not witches. He can't attach himself to us. So I'll do this but the spirit, I only found his English name, _'David_ ' , I hope you terrify the living fuck out of us." he elaborated.

 

Daewhi then knew what he had to do. He'd regret it but he had to protect his feelings. He followed the pair as they walked down the hallways.

  
  
Daewhi gave them peace for an hour before he decided to give them terror.

  
  
Jinyoung shivered as he heard a scream pierce through the school. "He's far away from us, right?" Guanlin hesitated before nodding.

 

_Bang_

Locker doors flew open around them as they walked past. 

 

 _Bang_.

 

 _'Jinyoung, you're all right.'_ he thought. 

 

 _Bang_. 

 

The pair entered a hallway and they flashed their flashlights so they could see. Suddenly they flicked off. Jinyoung looked around as Guanlin switched the lights on. 

 

Jinyoung breathed softly as a rapid assault of bangs went on against his ears. "The atmosphere of this place isn't chilling at all, right Guanlin?" Guanlin was walking towards him. 

 

He heard a laugh from him and his shoulders became slightly less tensed. Until the lights went out. His stomach tightened itself into knots. He looked around nervously. 

 

He couldn't see with this power of the spirit. He found a classroom and the door opened easily. He entered, feeling like a literal idiot when he realised he was in the class, that 'David' was said to frequent often.

 

"Guanlin, you in here?" 

 

Silence. 

 

"Guanlin, you there?" 

 

More silence. 

 

"Fucking hell, Guanlin, answer me!" 

 

He heard a breath come from somewhere in the room. He looked to see the outline of a person.

 

"Guanlin, is that you?" The person's head tilted to the side. That's when the counted started

 

" _One._ "

 

"Guanlin, this ain't funny. Stop it." He begged. 

 

" _Two_."

 

Jinyoung watched as the lights flickered outside, letting him see purple hair. Gray sweaters and jeans.

 

" _Three_."

 

 _'Was Guanlin wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans? And since when did he have purple hair?'_ he thought 

 

" _Four_ " 

 

His skin crawled as he realised the dreadul truth.

 

" _Five_." 

 

The room went freezing, and an unyielding force threw him across the room. Jinyoung screamed as he landed on top of tables and chairs. The strength of the throw would've killed him if he was a human. 

 

The spirit stepped forward and Jinyoung struggled to breathe. He fled from his spot, crashing into Guanlin, who was currently walking into the room. 

 

Guanlin looked at his usually confident and fearless friend that was currently frightened out of his mind and was helpless. "There's, there's a, a ghost. They, they threw, thre-threw, threw me across, across the room." Jinyoung was so distressed, he was barely able to speak coherent sentences. 

 

Then he heard a scratch on the board. As the lights flickered a dim light, he and Jinyoung read the board. _"My name is Lee Daewhi. Get the fuck out of my school."_ That's all it took for Jinyoung to dart from the classroom, from the resentful ghost.

 

The vampire ran out of the building and into the school yard. He collapsed, feeling powerless to the being inside that school. He looked up, tearful as Guanlin exited from the building.

 

Daewhi watched from the door, feeling ashamed of himself as the boy cried into his friend's arms. _'Fuck, I'm an awful person.'_. Daewhi watched and unknowingly to him, tears fell down his cheeks.

 

He felt them at some point but didn't wipe them away. He glimpsed at the clock and saw it was 5:40am. Jinyoung looked up and tries to scream but he was so immensely scared, that it came out as a gurgle instead.

 

Daewhi looked away at what he caused. "I'M SORRY! I NEEDED TO DO THIS TO PROTECT MYSELF! I REGRET IT! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!" he hoped they heard him. Guanlin looked up and nodded before helping Jinyoung up.

 

Daewhi sighed and just sat down in the corner. "Why did I do that?" he said in a hushed tone. With that he closed his eyes and went into a daze.

 

When he woke up, he could barely hear of the deafening shouts and screams as students saw the mess he created.

 

He stood up and walked around as people were gathered into the assembly hall. He walked in and stood up the back, unseeable by these humans. People spoke in hushed tones to each other.

 

It was pouring outside, so students came in grumbling and groaning as they dumped they're jackets on the ground. "Do you reckon it was the ghost of Daewhi?" The student's friends all nodded.

 

"Obviously. I wonder who pissed him off." Others listened into the conversation. 

 

"Apparently Mr Kim's classroom was destroyed." Pupils turned to their fellow student as they said this. 

 

"What do you mean?" asked one of the newcomers. 

 

"Chairs were on the floor. And it's like someone was thrown across the room. It's total destruction in there. But according to Byun Baekhyun, apparently a kid was seen sprinting out of the building, looking like their soul had been petrified out of them. Then another kid joined them, so people are thinking the kids entered and accidentally pissed of Daewhi. And he went all out." 

 

People looked at each other. Byun Baekhyun's son, Changkyun pulled out his phone. "Dad asked me to take a picture of them and we caught this." The boy tapped on a bit and it zoomed in.

 

There, in the picture was Daewhi, crying as Jinyoung screamed. "I heard a shout of “I'm sorry.” after taking it. We reckon that they're supernatural and Daewhi scared them off to protect himself." Other students agreed when a girl with frizzy pink hair that was stuffed into a bun entered the room with Guanlin. 

 

"Isn't that the boy from the picture?" Teachers realised that it was indeed the boy from the pictures. A teacher walked forward but froze in place as Mr Kim held his hand up.

 

"Let her. If she has to, she will destroy this place." Everyone froze as the girl walked forward. Daewhi's skin became ashen as he realised she was heading straight towards him.

 

She dropped down into a crouch and Daewhi saw the witch markings appearing on her arms and travelling up her neck to her face. There he saw an Agate on the corner of her lip. Other gems were sprinkled around her face but the most noticeable one was the the moonstone gem on her cheek right underneath her eyes.

 

Jonghyun and Kibum have gems on their body but Jonghyun only had one on his hand and Kibum had 3 on his ears. Both had the gemstones on jewellery. When he asked about the gems, Kibum had explained that witches have gemstones appear on jewelry from the age of 15 onwards. But he then said the most powerful and strongest witches that have good in their heart and don't let their power get to their heads grow gemstones from their body.

 

He also said that witches that grow many types of gemstones are usually the ones that do the most good. Kibum showed him the Agate on his ear, telling him how that type of Agate gives them the ability to interact, see and hear ghosts as well as sense them.

 

_"But the witches that have a moonstone is a good sign for you, if it doesn't contain a ruby right next to it, which is sadly so rare only one witch with a only a moonstone on their cheeks exists at a time . The one I know that does, if you'll ever meet, you'll be able to leave this place. This witch will be able to give you human characteristics, like to able to sleep, eat, drink amd everyone can see you but you'll still be a ghost, which is why you're like no other because the Queen of Ghosts graced a witch with this ability when you became a ghost because you're special. The rest will be explained in due time child._

 

_But she was very old when she got grace with the stone. So when this witch died, everyone began freaking out until 5 days later when her great-granddaughter appeared at the funeral and a moonstone started growing on her cheek while she was saying her last message to her great-grandmother. The girl had turned 15 the day before. That was nearly a year ago. And when you get those human characteristics, you'll be like your new friends all be stuck at an age for the rest of time._

 

"So you're the ghost. Hmmm, nice. Thank god Minyong told me about you. You're coming with us, you don't have a choice." The girl grabbed Daewhi's hand and pulled him up. She smiled and said " _Vestri 'iam beati fabulares de virtute Spiritus Sancti Moonstone de regina._ " (You're now blessed with the power of the mythological Moonstone of the Queen of Ghosts.)

 

Daewhi smiled and he still was in ghost form but he knew he could transform to look human like the other two with him. Guanlin stayed silent as they walked out to the school. Then Guanlin gave Daewhi a necklace with a quartz stone on it.

 

"Overall protection." The girl said as she pushed back a pink strand of hair. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bang Minyoung and that's Lai Guanlin." Daewhi smiled and he watched as his hands glowed the same colour as Minyoung's stone. His arms went a purple to a blue hue before becoming his skin colour but darker than the pale colour he was.

 

His hair flowed with wind and he giggled with happiness. He looked over to see Minyoung look around, her candyfloss eyes sparkling from behind the glasses. She turned back to them and smiled, the gemstones hitting the light and making it look cool as fuck.

 

Her witch marks were mint green in colour. She wore a gray t-shirt that was large on her and black ripped jeans. She wore a beret on her head and it had a little black cat with orange eyes clipped to it.

 

Guanlin just wore the same outfit as before. _'BAAM'_ came on and Minyoung started bopping her head backwards and forwards to the beat of the song... with a straight face. Daewhi couldn't help but giggle and his eyes went wide. He could laugh properly again. So he kept laughing, enjoying and savouring the moment 

 

So Minyoung kept doing her weird bop to the beat thing until ' _Promise_ ' came on. Then she started dancing with Daewhi luaghing and joining in. She smiled as the boy laughed and smiled and looked so joyful at just dancing.

 

He was giggling at his cheeks being pink from laughing too much and dancing so much but he didn't care and that made Minyoung and Guanlin happy. The trio just did random dances in the middle of a school yard, Minyoung's powers allowing floating bubbles to appear and plants as well.

 

Daewhi fell to the ground and grinned. He wiggled his toes and shook his hands. He felt in bliss and he was so alive. He was so tired out that he was trying to stay awake when Guanlin picked him up and put him in the front seat of a car

 

He closed his eyes and slept, smiling as someone asked questions and he heard Minyoung saying "Just drive Jaehwan."

 

He wasn't alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell fingers right

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't lost the plot amongst all the drafts in my folder


End file.
